The bond between our Worlds
by musicmeister22
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been in love since they were 12. So were Harry and Hermione. They just don't know it yet. So when Percy and Annabeth crash land in Hogwarts and Harry and Hermione save them, sparks fly. Hermione and Percy, Harry and Annabeth. Will Percabeth Prevail? Will Harry and Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Demigods

Percy's P.O.V.

I'm sitting inside my chariot, with Annabeth on our way to England. See a few weeks ago, in New Rome, Annabeth and I found a letter in the mail giving us an all-expenses paid trip to England in Chiron's handwriting we instantly agreed. We're going to Scotland, Switzerland and Germany. Annabeth is about as thrilled as she can be.

Wizards

Hermione's P.O.V.

It's hard being a headmistress. Not the work. Getting Harry to confide in me after his break-up with Ginny has been next to impossible. So when he offers to go on a walk with me outside I instantly agreed. Maybe he'll actually tell me how and why it happened, I would ask Ginny but she and Ron are going on a family cruise, God knows where they could be. So we meet outside the courtyard and I most definitely did not expect to see what I saw…

Demigods

Percy's P.O.V.

Apparently it's criminal to go on a vacation. I mean. I just _finished_ college. I deserve a vacation. Apparently Zeus doesn't think so! _He_ knocked me, Annabeth and my favorite pegasi out of the sky. Yay. Now there's a British guy with green eyes and brown hair staring me down. Then, (who I think) his girlfriend (who has brown hair and chocolate eyes) introduces herself. "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter." "Cool, I'm Percy, the son of Poseidon, and this is Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena." I smile. The Annabeth pipes up, "Are you guys mortal who see through the mist? Or Romans? Or Egyptians?" They look bewildered. Then Harry says "Neither, I'm a wizard and Hermione's a witch." Then Hermione peppers me with questions. "What did you mean by 'son of Poseidon' or 'daughter of Athena'? And why is there a broken Greek styled chariot here? And how were muggles able to get through to here?" She reminds me of Annabeth. A lot. "Muggles?" Annabeth questions. It seems we have a lot to discuss…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in like, forever, but I updated now! I'm sorry it's a super short chapter, but these first few chapters are pilot ones so they will be short. Also, please review! I love to hear what you guys think! Also special thanks to my friends who helped me with the harry potter sides of the stories as well.**

 **Please review!**

Demigods:

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I love Percy, I really do, but one thing I _hate_ it when other girls look at him like he's the cutest guy in the world. Well, he is, but still! So when this Hermione girl starts looking at Percy like he's Chris Hemsworth, I naturally get mad. I can rant later though. Right, so Percy and I were explaining who we are and all that to Harry and (Ugh!) Hermione. When we heard a loud yell from blackjack. Percy and I immediately stand up. "Blackjack!" He says. We run out to see a knife in the skin of blackjack's right hoof. Ok. "Percy! Go into my bag and get some unicorn draught. And fast!" I order. He gets it and throws it to me. I pour it into blackjack's mouth and he gulps it down. Then, I rush to his hind leg and pull out the knife. Blackjacks yells of pain. "Language!" Percy mutters. I glare at him and he gets the hidden message. _Get your butt here right now Perseus Jackson._ He summons some water to clean the wound and hands me a ball of yarn. I clean the wound and sing a hymn to Apollo, and make a sling using the ball of yarn Percy gave me.

"Thanks, wise girl." He grins and pulls me in for a kiss. I blush like an idiot. 10 years and that still hasn't gotten old. "Well, since your story checks out, you're welcome to stay at Hogwarts for the time being," Harry says. He walks away icily, and Hermione gives us an apologetic look. Percy and I walk to the chariot. In the driver's seat, there's the seal of Olympus. After the giant war, Zeus got more careful, he gave every god and goddess a seal. They had to leave the seal wherever they went. So Zeus could track them. They could make it really small and leave it in unseen places, but they had to leave it someplace. Percy and I share a look. Immortal or not, they are going to pay for ruining my vacation!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys. I know if I haven't updated in forever and my chapters are like two sentences long, but, I decided to write a longer chapter just for you guys as an apology. This is a chapter dedicated to my wonderful friend, Alex, and a birthday letter to her. Also, please review! Tell me what you guys think! And now a birthday letter to one of my best friends.**

* * *

 **Dear Alex,**

 **You are great, and smart and wonderful. Keep being the wonderful person who is somehow nice** _ **and**_ **sarcastic (whenever I try to be nice it comes off as passive-aggressive) and make a few short jokes for me (you know who I'm talking about). Keep watching the Flash, and try to listen to a few rock songs for me. Have a fantastic birthday and year.**

 **-A**

 **Also, do you guys want to see any of the other seven, and which ones? Choices are**

 **Piper**

 **Nico**

 **Reyna**

 **Leo**

 **And without any further ado, our next chapter.**

* * *

Demigods

Percy's P.O.V.

"How are you and Annabeth?" Mom asks "You doing well?"

Seeing my mom's face, even through Iris-Messaging, is a breath of fresh air.

"We're doing great, Mom. We got stranded of course on our way to Scotland, but something knocked us out of course, at some school."

"Are you okay? I know how much you wanted this vacation to be stress-free."

"I thought that after Kronos, and Gaea, and college, Annabeth and I could relax. But we somehow managed to piss off someone on Olympus. Anyways, how's Estele?"

Mom grins. "She's great. She misses blackjack a _lot_ though."

"Hey!"

I hear footsteps behind me. "Bye Mom." I smile and wave my hand through the mist.

Annabeth walks up and gives me a slight smile. I finished explaining everything to them."

I smile. We have a sort of unspoken conversation. We both know that we should leave ASAP, and try to finish our vacation.

"Should we go tell them?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go."

As we walk towards the school, we hear Hermione and Harry arguing about something.

"Well, If you just opened up to me, your best friend, for once, then maybe I would be able to help you, Harry!" Hermione yells.

"Just because you and Ron have been long since over, doesn't mean you can just butt into my love life!"

"Excuse me for trying to help!"

"My god, Hermione, stop yelling!"

"Go ahead, deflect, as you've always done. There's a reason why none of our friends talk to you anymore Harry, and that's because you don't trust any of us anymore. Not even Ginny! So get over yourself and let me help."

I exchange a look with Annabeth.

 _What happened?_

* * *

 **Hi you guys, I felt like this chapter was really flat in terms of a few things, but the first few may be boring. Again, I'm sorry that this wasn't as long as I'd like it to be. But these first few are going to be filler chapters, to introduce this story. Please review!**

 **-Music Meister**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, so in terms of me posting new chapters frequently, that won't happen as much as I'd like it to be, but that's life. Anyways, this is the new chapter for bond between our worlds, please review and tell me if you liked or hated it.**

 **-Music Meister**

* * *

Wizards P.O.V.

Harry

Where does Hermione get off saying that I never open up? I mean, it's none of her business, I understand she just wants to help me but some things just can be helped. Not even by Hermione.

A knock on the door pulls me out of my reverie.

"Come in!" I yell.

Hermione walks through.

"Percy and Annabeth said that they need to leave as soon as their chariot is fixed." She says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"I thought it was already fixed?" I ask.

"They say that their pegasus is still regaining some energy. We should go to Hogsmeade and get some drinks, just to say goodbye."

"I'll clear my schedule."

Hermione nods. Hermione's always been an open book to me. I can always just look at her and tell what she's feeling, but I've fallen out of sync with her. After the debacle Ginny and I had, I just shut her out. God, I hate when Hermione's right.

"Hermione?"

She turns around.

" What, Harry?" She coldly replies.

 _I'm sorry._ I think. I want to tell her what happened, but every time I try, I just can't.

"What time do we leave for Hogsmeade?" I ask.

Disappointment shows on her face. She _knows_ I was about to apologize. She knows that I'm a coward.

"Ten." She stoutly replies. Leaving the room colder than before.

* * *

"4 butterbeers, please," I order.

Percy and Annabeth exchange a look. I try hard not to feel jealous. I have a feeling I'm not the first person to wish my relationship was like Percy and Annabeth's. Annabeth reminds me so much about Hermione. I know they would be amazing friends.

"What's a butterbeer?" Annabeth asks.

"A wizard drink. You'll like it, I promise."

"The waitress looks different than the usual one, Harry," Hermione whispers. After Lord Voldemort, we've become used to noticing people who don't look familiar. In the older times, anyone we didn't know was a threat. It's hard to shake that feeling.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I reply.

The waitress brings our butterbeers to us, and she looks so similar to someone I know, I just can't place it.

We all take a sip of the drink.

* * *

The next morning, Annabeth is curled up next to me, and Hermione's sleeping on Harry's lap.

What happened last night?

* * *

 **Please review, I love to hear what people think, and it also helps with my writing, so yeah. Again, please R &R! **

**Music Meister**


End file.
